User talk:Holhol1235
Hey, 'sup? |} Teh Ad Yep please. Maybe in little font it can say Holhol1235's then in regular font it can say THE LAST SIM STANDING! So, there, I forgot to give you the title. Thanks for the cover/ad you're working on. Almost forgot, can I have the 10 random Sims you are putting in? Thank you Blanky! HELLO I AM RANDOM54 HELLO I AM RANDOM54 Random54 09:05, April 11, 2010 (UTC) HOLA }} Thank you for welcoming me? and how do I talk in bubble? xoxoHollioxox 18:03, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thank you. Lego = BAN )}} | width="1" height="1" | | style="background:gray;" width="1" height="1" | | style="background:darkgreen;" colspan="8" width="8" height="1" | | style="background:darkgreen;" height="1" | | style="background:darkgreen;" colspan="4" width="4" height="1" | | style="background:gray;" width="1" height="1" |Yeah, I started looking at his page after he said thoose vile words, and I don't even know how he keeps coming back. He's made death threats, he's cursed, and worsr of all, he thought HE was a bigger fan than Blanky. Yeah, well, I hope he dosen't come back, because if he has nothing nice to say, he shouldn't say it at all!xoxoHollioxox 21:16, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm testing for bubble letters! YAY! This is awesome! Thank You Neuarl777! Well, I thought it was! LOL! Do I still have to put all that thing before? And it'll appear as this: }} STUFF Differences between MySims Wii and MySims PC GIFTS Random54 08:41, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Your Answers Sim Request SUMMER IS NOT COOL ...... : Summer is the same as bummer, you wanna cheer out, hit it! You wanna know the meaning of Boring!? Su-Su-Su-Summer! You wan-'' er... umm...is everything for now... }} }} Sim Request User Page Re:MySims in Drama Form THANKYOU THANKYOU with that ray he made fun of gross stuff i would rarther be in a room with legodude than read that*vomits* Random54 12:56, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Bad words Random54 Hi there! Nice to meet you. I'm Mistertrouble189, but everyone calls me Mistah Troubleman, or just Troubleman. But I'm no troublemaker . If you have any questions, feel free to ask!}} THX HOLI123456789!!!!!!! MOO!!! GRACIAS!!! XD so aout da talk bubble...... 1) mee!!! XD 2) 1 orange, 2 pink, 3 aqua, 4 lime, 5 yellow 3) uno sigg: "cuz like yaa" dos sigg: "MARSHMALLOWS XD" AGAIN THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!!! Sneaker Night 00:23, April 26, 2010 (UTC) OMG THX!!!!! from now on, your name is Veronica... cuz like yaa ((see, dat sigg is PERFECT!!! and i use it alot))Sneaker Night 00:30, April 26, 2010 (UTC) umm, "And the" WAT?!?! I IS CONFUSED!!!!! VERONICA!!! HOW DO I DO THEM?!?!?! LIFE IS HARD!!!!Sneaker Night 00:47, April 26, 2010 (UTC) thanks VeronicaSneaker Night 00:52, April 26, 2010 (UTC) SSBB Info Wowie!! }} }} Hello, HolHol1235, I'm King Roland. Hello! I'm King Roland, ruler of the Kingdom. I am new to the Wiki, and I would like a word bubble. Do you know who could do one? ~~''King Roland''~~ Hihi That is all. }}